Talk:Renee Walker
Main image Okay, I really hate if it seems like I'm jumping on the recent bandwagon of proposing main image changes now, but I just have to put this out there in Renee's case. That promotional we currently have looks like she's wearing a nun's conservative "everyday" garb (as opposed to the formal garb they are more often seen wearing in public). Also she's got that goofy smile that has nothing to do with her performance on the show. Generally I defer to whatever image was in use for main images, but in this case I'd be readily interested to consider other images that people might like (I don't have any replacements in mind myself). There is another promo of Renee revealing her pistol to Carol Vossler, but I didn't like that one either. 20:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Here you go, BlueRock. Take your pick. 21:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'd go with the first one. Gives the best head on shot of her. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) : Wow Willo! I prefer Promo 6. A great shot for sure. 01:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: Is this discussion still on? If so, I prefer Promo 6. SouthWall 11:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: So we good to change this, now? Two and a half years later. 18:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: Promo6 is probably the coolest looking and perhaps the more appropriate, but I also think it's a bit grainy. The current one is very sharp-looking, so I would prefer an image of the same quality or better. Thief12 21:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Status I think getting buried alive would be grounds for an "unknown" status, no? Particularly with a silent clock? Hypnometal 06:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : No, because we know she's still alive. Her eyes were still open and moving at 1:00. Her present status not unknown, only her future status (but so's everyone's on 24!) --Proudhug 06:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: And, more convincing, she is not really in danger in my opinion. Behrooz was last seen alive, but his situation was rabidly dangerous. Renee was in better hands with plastic loosely placed over her face being buried in a shallow grave by Tony and Jack, than she was in the van with Emerson and Litvak. The silent clock was for the desperation of it all, not for Renee's specific status. 06:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : David Palmer got a silent clock with only his breathing and he survived. Renee may or may not live through this day, but the fact she is breathing is enough to warrant an Unknown for now in my opinion. -WarthogDemon 07:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: Huh?! The fact that she is breathing is enough to warrant "Unknown"? I'm pretty sure someone breathing makes it quite known that they're alive. I've never heard of any dead people breathing. :: If Wiki 24 had been around at the end of Season 2, Palmer would have been listed as "Alive" not "Unknown." It's the same situation. Did Renee die during the show? No, she definitely did not. Therefore she's alive. Will she die afterwards? Yes, eventually everyone dies. But whether it's five minutes after the last episode or five decades after the last episode, is irrelevant. Renee Walker has definitely remained alive for the entirety of aired 24 episodes. The status bar is for the most recent status of the character, not the future status of the character. --Proudhug 07:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, sorry to get you upset. That was just my reasoning. I suppose we'll see anyway. -WarthogDemon 15:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::I do see your point and agree. No hard feelings. -WarthogDemon 01:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think he got upset, he just gets animated about this stuff :) :: Proudhug, I've got a question. Certainly we both agree that Renee should be given "Alive" status. But your Palmer S2 example may have confused me. Are you saying that, because Palmer was breathing as the clock closed, we would have listed him as Alive? If so, would it have been any different if that scene was 10 minutes before the close of the episode, and no other character confirmed that he survived? I would imagine in the above hypothetical case, we'd list him as unknown, yes? 01:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) No, I wasn't upset even a little bit, Warthog. I'm sorry if my words implied that, but I wasn't at all. I was just really confused by your comment that "the fact she is breathing is enough to warrant an Unknown" as it's a contradictory statement. I was just trying to make sure I was clear about why she's Alive. I don't like there to be any confusion. Regarding your question, Rook, yes I would agree we would list Palmer as "Unknown" if the scene was earlier in the episode. Whatever happened to him happened fast, so it wouldn't be unbelievable that he'd died. However, since we saw him alive right up to the end of the episode, we couldn't list him as Unknown. --Proudhug 02:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah major breakthrough! at least in my understanding of the proper use of the "unknown" status. 02:35, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah, no problem. I'll admit I was confusing too. What I was trying to say, was that since a second attempt had been made on David Palmer's life and he was breathing during the silent clock, we didn't know if he would live and be in Season 3 - so it might've been unknown then. : But I think I understand you now - the only reason we would give Renee an "Unknown" status would be if we had absolutely no idea about her "quality of life" at the very moment the clock struck 1PM. But since she's breathing at 1PM that means she's alive. Even if she dies at 1:00:01 PM, we'd still (until the next episode) say "Alive" since she made it to 1PM. Is that what you mean? -WarthogDemon 02:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yup! That's exactly it. --Proudhug 03:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Full Season Unless I'm missing something, shouldn't she be credited along with Teri, Chase, and Nadia as appearing in all 24 episodes of her only season? 19:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Season 8 has not aired yet so it'd be a bit premature to label Renee as a single season character. SeanPM 20:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) That's actually why we should do it. There's no absolute guarantee that Season 8 will air (anything could happen) so I feel we should change it until and unless we see Renee in Season 8. The same thing was done for Tom Lennox until Redemption finally came out. 13:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure that the precedent for this wiki is as follows: at the moment, Season 8 doesn't exist outside the realm of prohibited spoiler content. As it stands, Renee is therefore a single-season character. The instant she appears in an aired episode, we update the wiki accordingly. To support this, remember we had to lock Tony's page even though almost everyone knew he'd be coming back. 17:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Undercover with Russians Perhaps as this season progresses, we can incorporate the information stated that Renee had been undercover with the Russian mob 6 years prior to Day 8. Thief12 15:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC)